From A World Beyond My Comprehension
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Luminous Arc 1 characters are thrown into the world of Ace Attorney! This story mainly focuses on Mavi, who winds up in Edgeworth's house, and they begin to feel a strange feeling... EdgeworthXMavi.
1. A New World, A New Home

Miles Edgeworth lit the cigarette and handed it to the man beside him, Prosecutor Godot.

"You are aware smoking can kill you, are you not?" Edgeworth asked, smelling the foul stench of the cigarette.

"I am," Godot said. "And now I have to go."

"Farewell," Edgeworth said, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. He stood up and was about to leave People Park when he heard a commotion. He turned around and saw a group of people lying unconscious on the ground. His first order of business was to figure out what had happened, so he walked over to someone, an old man leaning over, clutching a walking stick.

"Did you see what happened?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well I jolly well did! Those folks on the ground just appeared outta nowhere, yes they did's! If ya ask me, all these magic tricks that these young folks pull off are enough to give me dat bloody cardiac arrest an' kill me!" the old man complained, and a prod to Edgeworth's chest from the man's walking stick had the prosecutor moving away.

He moved over to where the unconscious people were lying, and only then did he notice how odd their clothes were. A few of them were in armour, and a lot of them were wearing insane hats, a few of them pointy. Edgeworth laid a hand on one of the unconscious teenager's shoulder and shook him.

"Huh? Al- holy crap you're not Alph!" the boy woke up and jumped to his feet. Edgeworth stood up from his crouching position.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth," Edgeworth introduced himself.

"What do I care? You stay right where you are, pinky!" the boy snapped, and he reached to his back and pulled out a massive sword. Edgeworth gasped at seeing how the boy could easily handle it with one hand - that sword was CERTAINLY a great sword. It was about the height of an average man!

"Put the sword down," Edgeworth said.

"You and your pink suit can stay right where you are. Nobody move, or Pinky here gets it!" the boy shouted.

"My suit is not pink, it is magenta!" Edgeworth protested, but when he felt cold metal against his neck he shut up.

"Don't even try to move. I've killed many," the boy snapped. He moved the sword back to his side and looked around, then took notice of the bodies. "Oh Zehaal! Alph?"

Another boy sat up, shaking his head. He was wearing a strange sort of armour, and he had a rifle and a normal-looking sword.

"Leon? Who are these people?" the boy asked.

"Don't ask me, Alph! I just woke up," the other boy, apparently called Leon, snapped.

"Great. Hey, could you wake Vanessa up? Um, they're showing again," the boy called Alph said, turning red.

Leon laughed and shook a woman awake. She sat up and Edgeworth's jaw dropped. She was the type of person that appeared in sex movies, not in real life! Edgeworth looked away from her very exposed breasts.

"I've fascinated everyone already!" she laughed, and stood up. "Well... wake Mavi up. Then Claire. Then just wake the rest of them, but wake Heath up quickly, alright? I'm not good at social interaction."

The two males spent a few minutes waking the rest of their group up.

"Oh great, people are looking at us again!" a girl who wore the most bizarre dress, who was called Lucia, snapped.

"Now Lucia! Be nice!" a woman dressed in purple and had purple hair snapped.

"But Lady Claire-" Lucia began, but she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes?" the woman called Mavi, who was dressed in green and had a bizarre glove that was made of tree bark, extremely thick and went up to her shoulder.

"What is going on?" Edgeworth asked.

"Why is your suit magenta?" Mavi asked.

"You're the first person who has actually recognised its colour," Edgeworth smiled.

"Hmm. Of course I am," Mavi said, and she outstretched her ungloved arm. A rose appeared in her hand and she gave it to Edgeworth.

"Thank you. Now-" Edgeworth began, but he was interrupted by the wail of sirens. The police. Around five or six police cars rolled into People Park, ruining the grass. The policemen threw the doors open and exited.

"NOBODY MOVE!" one of them shouted.

"Alright, guys! Let's go get 'em!" a young girl by the name of Mel declared. The party of mysteriously appearing people pulled out weapons, and the crowd moved backwards, including Edgeworth. They watched in awe as the party took down the police.

"Salvation~!" the little girl, Mel said and raised her lily. It began raining and the rain seemed to heal people of their ailments. The man with the walking stick snapped the walking stick in half and stood up straight, looking proud and strong. A woman in a wheelchair stood up and spun around, kicking her wheelchair away. A woman with glasses took them off and snapped them.

Mavi picked up a young child who was crying at the sight of blood and soothed them.

"You are very admirable, Ms Mavi. Would you mind working with me?" Edgeworth asked.

"And what do you do?" Mavi asked, putting the child back down and letting the little boy run off.

"I prosecute," Edgeworth said.

"Fine," Mavi said, and followed Edgeworth as he led her away.

"Well, I guess we'd better try to fit in," Claire said softly.

At the detention center, Mavi was invited to an interrogation with Edgeworth. She was interrogating a screaming female who wouldn't give anyone a straight answer, until Mavi lay a hand on her shoulder. The woman instantly gave them an alibi for herself.

The next interrogation was the same - Mavi saved it. As there were no interrogations left, and Mavi had no place to live, Edgeworth took her to his house.

Edgeworth, luckily, lived in a mansion, so he had a spare room for Mavi. He gave her a tour and his dog, Pesu, followed Mavi around everywhere until she sternly told him to go to sleep, which he did.

That night, Mavi was returning from the bathroom after having had a shower, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still wet and she was heading back to her room when Miles Edgeworth bumped into her.

"Oh, s-sorry," he said, blushing.

"That's alright," Mavi said, her face completely red.

They parted ways and Mavi sat in her room for a few hours contemplating things. She locked the door and it took her a few hours before she dropped into dark, dreamless sleep. 


	2. Meeting With My Friends

Mavi woke up, her hair all over the place. The towel was on the floor next to her. Mavi got dressed and took the towel downstairs, stuffing it into the washing machine. Edgeworth wasn't up yet, probably because he had taken a week off the day before, to take care of Mavi.

Mavi stroked Pesu's head and sat on the sofa, figuring out what a television did and she put on a boring nature documentary but she just liked the pictures.

"Good morning," she heard a familiar voice say and Edgeworth sat down next to her. He handed her a piece of toast and Mavi ate it all up.

"Good morning," Mavi responded. "About last night..."

"Yes?" Edgeworth asked. He wondered if he had gone red yet.

"I felt something when we bumped into each other," Mavi said, turning red along with Edgeworth.

"Were you angry at me?" Edgeworth guessed, but he knew he was wrong.

"Anger? No. I don't even know the feeling I felt... All I can say is that it felt fluffy inside," Mavi said.

"I... wouldn't know what that was," Edgeworth said.

Mavi sighed and stood up.

"You got a garden?" she asked.

"Out the back," Edgeworth responded.

Mavi found the back door and ventured into the garden. She sat on the garden bench and looked at the garden. There were barely any plants, but the plants he did have were prospering. Mavi clicked her fingers and a bunch of roses grew from nowhere. Her magic gave life to many flowers, and when Edgeworth stepped into his garden he gasped at its beauty.

"Did you do this to my garden?" he asked.

"Yes," Mavi responded, clicking her fingers. Ivy grew up the walls.

"You... you are amazing," Edgeworth said, feeling foolish with his choice of words.

"Do you know where any of my friends have gone?" Mavi asked.

"One of them is teaching martial arts, another one works in a library, and one is working in an IT department. Which one?" Edgeworth asked.

"I'll visit all of them," Mavi decided.

"While we're at it, I'm going to take one of my friends along. Is that alright?" Edgeworth asked.

"Sure," Mavi responded.

Edgeworth knocked on the door of the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

"Just coming," a voice from inside called, and then the door was flung open by a man with spiky hair in a blue suit. "Oh, it's you, Edgeworth. Who's that woman?"

"Well, bring Ms Fey out. We'd like to talk with you," Edgeworth said. Minutes later, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey were outside with them, and the quartet were walking along.

"So, who's the one with the green hair?" Maya asked.

"I'm Mavi," Mavi introduced herself.

"What's up with that big thing on your arm?" Maya asked.

"Weapon," Mavi responded.

"Mavi, this is Phoenix Wright and this is Maya Fey," Edgeworth introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you. Now, that's the IT department, right?" Mavi asked, pointing at a building.

"Yes it is," Phoenix responded and they walked in. Mavi walked up to the front desk.

"Can we see Heath, please?" Mavi asked.

"Mavi!" the person at the desk exclaimed.

"Lucia!" Mavi responded.

"Well, I'm working right now, so we can't converse. But, Heath is on the fourth floor, I'm just gonna tell him he's got visitors now," Lucia responded, typing into a computer.

"Fourth floor," Mavi said to Edgeworth and he led them to the elevator. It took him several deep breaths before he would enter. He watched as the number changed from one to two, and it seemed to take a lifetime before it reached four. The doors opened and Edgeworth rushed out, followed by his friends.

It took Mavi a while to recognise Heath, simply because the Arc Knight Heath that she was used to seeing wasn't in armour, he was in a suit and tie. Mavi finally recognised him by his voice, and she walked over.

"Heath? What the Zehaal happened here?" Mavi asked.

"Well I needed to get some work in this place, and they didn't appreciate my Arc Knight profession so I found work here, with Lucia," Heath explained.

Mavi and Heath had a discussion, but eventually she had to leave as Heath needed to get back to work. The next stop was the library. As soon as Mavi walked in, she was awestruck.

"The one place they spend all their money on had to be the library, didn't it?" Phoenix sighed, looking up at the amazing library. It was a haven of advanced technology, with little glass elevators everywhere and the shelves reaching the top of the building.

"Wow~!" Maya said, spinning around with her arms out. "This is amazing!"

"It is. When the elevators go up, the sides slide outwards like some sorts of doors, then people can collect their books. Or have the person who works in that elevator do it for them," Edgeworth explained.

"Well, let's go already," Phoenix said, and led them into a lift. The doors shut, and the person working the elevator turned around and was about to speak when she gasped.

"Ohhh... Maaaviiii~!" she said, yawning and stretching out her words.

"V-Vivi?" Mavi gaped. Her friend was not looking like Vivi normally looked - firstly, she wasn't on her carpet, and second, she was in a black dress and black high-heeled shoes.

"Yesssssssssss?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Great to see you again," Mavi said, and then a second later the elevator went shooting upwards.

"What kind of books?" Vivi asked, not really caring that Edgeworth was in a ball on the floor and Phoenix's face was as green as grass.

"Any," Mavi replied.

The elevator stopped suddenly, jerking. Phoenix relaxed and Maya said something about it being fun. Then the doors on the side of the elevator slid open and Vivi stepped out.

"Ms Vivi!" Edgeworth shouted in worry, suddenly standing up straight. But Vivi was sitting on a carpet and the carpet was suspended in midair. Vivi reached out a hand and Maya took it. Vivi pulled Maya onto the carpet and the carpet expanded to hold two. Vivi stretched her hand out again. Phoenix took it, and stepped off, then he realized Edgeworth had taken hold of his free hand. Vivi's carpet expanded to hold the two of them and Edgeworth let go of Phoenix's hand.

Then suddenly, Phoenix realized why they were all on the carpet. Another elevator was shooting towards the one they had just left, and then they connected, with the now-empty elevator smashed into pieces, but the pieces bounced off an invisible barrier in front of Vivi.

"What... how are you...?" Phoenix gasped.

"Magic," Vivi replied.

"Ready for a trip down?" Mavi asked.

"It's like a roller coaster," Vivi smirked.

"YES!" Maya shouted enthusiastically.

"NO!" shouted Phoenix and Edgeworth, but Vivi had the carpet dip down to the ground. Phoenix felt sick, as did Edgeworth, but not Maya or Mavi. They all stepped off and waved goodbye to Vivi as she shot away on her carpet.

"You have strange friends," Phoenix remarked as they left the library. "Oh... it's late. I've got to go."

"Oh, I'm going with Nick! Bye, Mavi, bye, Mr Edgeworth!" Maya shouted and ran off, with Phoenix following.

"So... it's just us again," Edgeworth said, walking back to his house with Mavi. They stayed silent until they reached Edgeworth's house.

Mavi kicked back on the sofa as it began to rain.

"Shall I make dinner?" Edgeworth offered.

"I will," Mavi responded, and headed into the kitchen. After an hour or two, she came back with two bowlfuls of cheesy pasta topped with pepper. Mavi handed Edgeworth a bowl and a fork, and they dug into dinner.

"Tea?" Mavi offered, after they had finished.

"Yes please," Edgeworth responded, feeling like a little boy again.

Mavi headed into the kitchen, cleaned the dishes and made tea. Then she brought back the tea and the two spent the next few minutes drinking tea in silence.

"I'm going to go shower now. Need to use it before me?" Mavi asked.

"No," Edgeworth responded, and Mavi went upstairs.

A few hours later, when it was getting dark, Mavi came downstairs, wrapped in a towel.

"Night," she said, giving Edgeworth a peck on the cheek. Both people turned bright red, and Mavi headed up to bed and jumped in, this time embracing sleep as it came to her. 


	3. A&E At The Zoo

Mavi awoke from a dreamless sleep and her gaze shifted to the clock on her bedside table. 9:37 AM. Damn, she'd slept in. She got out of bed and got dressed, then headed downstairs. No Edgeworth. Strange. Mavi turned the television on and made a breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. She sat down on the sofa and ate, wondering where Edgeworth was when she noticed a scrap of paper. It read:

'Sorry Mavi, but I've gone somewhere on a business trip with a fellow prosecutor. I will be back tonight. -Edgeworth'

Mavi rolled her eyes. A business trip while he was on holiday. Typical Edgeworth. She headed outside, but the cold hit her like a hammer. She raced back inside. She considered her options. Get a coat, get a coat or stay inside and wait for Edgeworth's return. Mavi chose to go outside. Having no clothes apart from what she was wearing, she decided to wear Edgeworth's coat.

She headed into his room. It was organised and coloured shades of red. The first thing that caught Mavi's eye was the cravats in a line on Edgeworth's bed. She stifled a laugh and flung open his wardrobe doors. Shirts, magenta suits... Mavi flicked through the clothing until she hit gold. A beige trench coat. She pulled it on. A perfect fit, even though the coat was designed for an adult male and Mavi was no male.

She left the house, ignoring the neighbours who were staring at her. Better not let every human thing bug her.

As Mavi approached the Wright & Co. Law Offices, she heard the sound of bickering from inside. She heard Phoenix and Maya's voices, but there was also the voice of a young girl. Mavi peered through the window. There was a little girl in a kimono with light brown hair held up in a bizarre style.

"Mr Nick, there's a woman staring at us!" the little girl squealed. Phoenix turned. He opened the door and Mavi stepped in.

"Mavi, if you want in, you can knock on the door, y'know," he said.

"What is that?" Maya screeched.

"What?" Mavi asked.

"That coat! It's not yours! It's Mr Edgeworth's!" Maya yelled.

"And? I don't have any coats of my own," Mavi replied.

"Nick, Pearly, we're going out to buy Ms Mavi some clothes!" Maya declared, dragging Phoenix out. She had tried to pull Mavi, but Mavi wouldn't budge an inch until Maya let go. The little girl followed.

"Mystic Maya, who is the woman with the funny glove?" the girl asked.

"This is Mavi! Mavi, this is Pearl Fey, my little cousin, known as Pearly by me and Pearls by Nick!" Maya grinned.

"Hello there, Pearls," Mavi said.

"Hello, Ms Mavi!" Pearl said, smiling. "If you're a friend of Mystic Maya, I'll be your friend too!"

A little while later, they were at the mall, searching for clothes.

"Here, I think these will look good on you~" Maya said, putting a pair of jeans on Mavi's huge pile of clothes. Mavi watched idly as Maya and Pearl put clothes on the growing pile.

"I think that's enough now," Phoenix said. "Mavi, do you want to try them on in the changing room or just buy them?"

"I think I'll just buy them, to be honest," Mavi replied.

So they bought the clothes, then they looked for a coat. They couldn't find any that were Mavi's size.

"Actually, Mavi, try this on," Phoenix said, taking off his suit jacket and handing it to Mavi. Mavi tried it on. It fit her.

"She's the size of an adult male, then," Maya said, shocked, as Mavi handed Phoenix back his suit jacket. They decided NOT to buy a coat after all. Then Phoenix took them back to the Wright & Co. Law Offices before he was broke.

"So, where's Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, handing Mavi a cup of tea. She sipped it.

"Business trip," Mavi replied. Phoenix and Maya rolled their eyes at the same time. Then Phoenix's phone began ringing. He picked up.

"Hello? Phoenix Wright here," he said.

"CAN YOU GET IN CONTACT WITH DETECTIVE MAVI?" a voice boomed from the other end.

"Yeah, she's here, do you want to to speak with her?" Phoenix asked.

"GIVE HER THE PHONE!" the voice yelled. Phoenix handed Mavi the phone.

"Mavi here," Mavi said.

"Mavi! It's Detective Gumshoe! Get your butt over to the precinct! Mr Edgeworth's been in an accident! We're dispatching you and me! Bring along your friends, pal! Hurry!" Gumshoe shouted, then hung up. Mavi calmly turned to Phoenix.

"Edgeworth has been in an accident. We're going to the precinct, then we're going to wherever the accident was," Mavi said calmly.

"...o-okay," Phoenix said, sweating. How could the woman who lived with Edgeworth be so calm when he was in an accident?

"Come on, then. Let's hurry. If you take your bicycles, you can probably match my speed," Mavi said, then walked outside. Phoenix and Maya walked outside, sat on their bikes, Maya got Pearl on her bike, then they began cycling. Mavi began running at an incredible speed. Phoenix gaped, then sped up, as did Maya. They didn't even get inside the precinct, because Gumshoe was outside the precinct. He rushed them into chaining up their bicycles, then shoved them in his car and began driving.

"Right, Detective Gumshoe, scene of the accident?" Mavi asked.

"The zoo," Gumshoe replied.

"THE ZOO? What was Edgeworth doing in a ZOO?" Phoenix asked.

"Him and Ms von Karma were teaching school children about legends about animals, along with Mr Edgeworth's friend Kay. Somehow, a bird of prey from outside escaped its cage and attacked Mr Edgeworth and a few of the children! Detective Mavi, we need you to recapture the bird!" Gumshoe briefed them.

"Right, thanks," Mavi replied. They arrived in the zoo pretty quickly, and Mavi found that a few of her friends were there. Mel was healing people, Lucia was healing people, Claire was healing people and Leon was trying to fend off the bird of prey, though he didn't do too well.

"Mavi!" Claire called. "Hurry up and give Leon a hand!"

"Alright, alright!" Mavi replied. Phoenix and Maya watched (Pearl couldn't because Maya had covered her eyes) in shock as Mavi ran over to Leon.

"I got this!" Mavi yelled at him, throwing her free hand up. Vines shot from her fingers and wrapped around the bird.

"Thanks," Leon grinned as Mavi handed him a vine-entangled bird. He wandered off.

"Look at the size of that sword..." Phoenix gasped, seeing the full length of Leon's sword. "How can that kid even hold it on his back...?"

"Alright, we've got a nasty casualty here!" Cecille yelled, running over, holding Edgeworth. Leon finished stuffing the bird in a cage, then ran over.

"Damn, that's nasty!" Leon growled.

"E-Edgeworth?" Phoenix gasped as he recognised his friend. Edgeworth was covered in cuts, blood staining his suit and cravat.

"Alright, we're gonna need some serious healing power here! Mel, come here! Lucia, keep up the good work!" Leon yelled. Mel ran over.

"Right, take off that puffy thing so I can determine if he's got any chest woun- oh. He does. Right. Leon, remove his shirt so I can deal with 'em," Mel said.

"Okay, got it," Leon replied, pulling off Edgeworth's jacket then his shirt. Cuts everywhere.

"How did this guy get so wounded?" Mel asked. "I don't think I have enough energy for this!"

"He was protecting the children," Kay said, stepping out of a small shack. She had a plaster on her cheek, but otherwise was completely unharmed.

"That's brave, for Edgeworth," Maya noted.

"Maya... this day doesn't make any sense..." Phoenix said, staring in complete awe as Mavi let a tiger out of its cage. The tiger walked by Mavi's side.

"Why do you need a TIGER, Mavi?" Leon asked.

"Mel, give me Edgeworth, please. I'll get him to a hospital," Mavi said. Mel nodded and handed Mavi Edgeworth's pale body.

"Phoenix, Maya, Pearl. You coming?" Mavi asked.

"Okay," Phoenix said.

"Okay!" Maya said. Pearl didn't have a choice in the matter now.

"Leon! Get a lion! You'll be taking Phoenix, Maya and Pearl to the hospital!" Mavi yelled.

A few hours later and after a lot of rushing to the zoo and to the hospital, everything was sorted. Edgeworth was sitting in bed. His arm was broken and he had to get stitches and a cast for his arm. Mel had used her remaining energy to teleport to the hospital and give Edgeworth his shirt and suit jacket. Unfortunately, his cravat had been lost. Everyone who had been involved was now sitting around Edgeworth, telling the story of how they saved the children and Edgeworth.

"If I wasn't here, you might've been dead meat!" Mel said brightly.

"Be quiet, fool," Franziska said, restraining herself from whipping a child.

"Thank you, Mel," Edgeworth said, smiling. "I owe you a favour."

"No problem, Edgey! I have to heal everyone in battle. It's so difficult keeping up with them!" Mel complained.

"Detective Gumshoe, I'll be raising your salary," Edgeworth said. Gumshoe shed a manly tear.

"Don't go messing with nature anymore, Edgeworth, that's my job," Mavi said, grinning.

"Heh heh, I'll remember that, Mavi," Edgeworth grinned.

When it hit nine in the evening, Mavi was forced to leave.

"Okay, Edgeworth, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leaving.

As she walked down the dark street, Phoenix Wright approached her.

"How's he doing? Do you know when he can leave?" he asked.

"Edgeworth's fine. He can leave tomorrow. There's no need to worry," Mavi said.

"That's good... Thanks for being with him," Phoenix said. "G'night." He walked off. Mavi headed back to the house, ate some chocolate out the fridge then drifted off to sleep on the sofa. 


End file.
